


Time to Be With You

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meme, RPF, Tumblr, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Round three of smutfic prompts from Tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking for a Handhold

”No. Absolutely not.”

Nitou pouted up at Haruto, his lips brushing across the sensitive skin of Haruto’s thigh. “But I told you, I don’t care how weird it might look. I still want to try it.”

Haruto’s breath hitched slightly, the sensations his boyfriend was causing only just barely overridden by his own sensibility. “I said  _no_. It’s clumsy enough to use in battle, I don’t want to risk it in bed.”

Another pout, and Haruto tilted his head back so he wouldn’t have to look at it. “Yeah, but you’re such a great wizard, I know you can handle it.” Nitou traced his tongue around the head of Haruto’s dick, smiling to himself as his boyfriend’s hips twitched needily. “You  _know_  you want to try it.”

"N-no, I don’t, I wa— _aaah_!” Haruto was in the middle of denying him yet again when Nitou wrapped his lips around his dick, sliding the warmth of his mouth around him in a way that always managed to short-circuit his brain. Moaning, Haruto tangled his fingers into the bleached curls, looking for a handhold on the conversation as well as the situation.

A moment later, Nitou pulled off, placing a gentle kiss to the tip. “Are you sure, then?” he asked teasingly.

Haruto forced his head down and his eyes open. “I’m  _sure_ ,” he said hoarsely. “Besides, if I used the Big ring…then you wouldn’t be able to do  _that_ , would you?”

Nitou blinked, obviously taken off guard. “I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted with a shrug. Then, after another tantalizing lick to the shaft, “I suppose I’ll have to think of something else to use it on, then.”

The wizard was about to argue, but Nitou went back to work and suddenly he decided the conversation could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: WIZARD. Haruto trying to convince Nitou that the Rings' magic is best kept out of their sex life. XD


	2. Let Us Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write RPF, but Gaim is an exception because OMG THIS CAST  
> Also, not smut because Mahiro is still too young~  
> (but it is implied~)

Mahiro pulled the sweater off first, hanging it up on the costume rack in a partial daze. He’d been with it for the filming, thankfully, but now that it was all said and done he couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly drained. He wondered, idly, if this was the way Mitsuzane actually felt - a product of something beyond his control, walking through motions already laid out for him.

"Hey, Mahhi?" 

He flinched at the sound of Gaku’s voice from the doorway, almost sending the hanger clattering to the floor in his clumsiness. “A-ah, Gaku-san?” he replied, forcing cheer and energy into his voice. As he turned around, hanger still in hand, he heard the door click shut and saw both Gaku and Yutaka standing just inside the room. “…is something wrong?”

"Ah, actually…" Gaku and Yutaka shared a glance, and Mahiro was reminded of how close the two co-stars were, off the set. The look only lasted a brief moment, though, before Gaku met Mahiro’s eyes and smiled sheepishly. "We’re both kinda worried about you, Mahhi."

Mahiro felt his cheeks flush slightly. He always felt a little embarrassed whenever anyone called him by his first name, but the shortened name Gaku used always made him blush more. “A-about me?” he asked incredulously, fumbling again with the hanger. Desperate for an escape, he turned to properly put the hanger in its place on the rack. “I-I’m fine, Gaku-san, but thank you for asking, I just-“

His words were cut off as two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He wondered for a second who it was, before the hint of chin near his jaw gave it away. “A-ah, Yutaka-san?” he asked shakily. “I, ah, I mean, is this…”

"Shush," Yutaka’s voice murmured in his ear, so different from Kaito’s that Mahiro nearly shivered in his arms. "Let us worry about our cute Mahirocchi for a bit, okay?"

Mahiro’s face went completely red, his hands resting on top of Yutaka’s as he was gently pulled around to properly face Gaku. “I…G-gaku-san, Yutaka-san, I…”

"It’s okay, Mahhi," Gaku said as he wrapped his arms around the both of them, his lips pressing against one cheek. As they were currently arranged, Mahiro was completely surrounded by both of his co-stars. "Just let us take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Gaku/Yutaka/Mahiro. Mahi's too cute and team boyfriends just can't resist - especially when he's a little depressed about the show.


	3. Exceedingly Clear

There was a cool breeze out, but only a few licks of it filtered down below the rim of the crow’s nest where Luka and Ahim lay curled together. Their clothing was mussed and partially removed, their cheeks still flushed from the activities they’d been engaged in just a few moments before.

Luka leaned in just a little closer to her princess, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of the displaced hairband. The other girl responded with a happy sigh, settling in even closer underneath the yellow jacket they’d used as a blanket.

"Ah…" Ahim eventually said, her voice soft and lyrical to Luka’s biased ears. "Luka-san?"

Tracing her fingers idly down Ahim’s arm, Luka took a moment to admire the princess’s delicate skin before responding. “Yeah…?”

Ahim cleared her throat, and Luka could see her cheeks flush even pinker as she struggled to find the appropriate words. “I believe…I would be most polite in making it exceedingly clear that…that I…”

There was a moment where Luka’s heart skipped a beat, far too vulnerable at the moment to stomach hearing anything other than the best news possible. Swallowing, she pulled Ahim even closer to her. “…that you what, exactly…?”

Again, there was a pause, and Luka didn’t even notice her fingers curling tightly into the girl’s arm. “…Luka-san…your hand…” Ahim interrupted with a slight wince.

Luka loosened her grip immediately, ducking her own head in embarrassment. “…sorry…” she mumbled, but took the opportunity to press another kiss to Ahim’s cheek. “But what is it?”

"I just…" Ahim took a deep breath, before tilting her head upward to look Luka fully in the eyes. "I thought I should let you know that I love you, Luka-san. Very dearly."

Luka blinked, staring down at the princess in disbelief. “Is…is that all?” she asked, unconcerned by Ahim’s pouting nod. She laughed, pulling the half-naked girl up into her lap. “I love you too, Ahim. Otherwise I wouldn’t be up here with you like this.” Running her fingers up into the thick black curls, Luka pulled Ahim’s lips in close for a proper kiss. She smiled against her mouth as she felt her princess relax, and knew that everything was going to be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kamenriderbiocore: Ahim/Luka, Up on the crow's nest, Ahim confesses her feelings for Luka.


	4. A Terribly Fantastic Idea

This had been a  _terrible_  idea.

Not that it had even been his idea in the first place, Eiji noted darkly. It had been Chiyoko’s, and he’d presented it to Ankh expecting the Greeed to turn him down flat. But he hadn’t, and now Eiji was drinking angrily in the corner of a darkened club, watching Ankh grind up against every person who got near him on the dance floor.

How was he supposed to have known Ankh would be any good at this sort of thing? He’d expected they’d be there all of five minutes before the cramped quarters and  _roof_  would be enough to drive Ankh away. At least Ankh had enough admirers to have had all his drinks paid for, or Eiji would be in the back, scrubbing glasses to pay for their ‘evening out’.

Grimacing, he downed one more shot before heading back to the bathroom. If he didn’t have an idea before he was done in there, he decided, then he’d get the hell out and let the bird find his own way home.

He was only barely around the corner when he felt strong hands wrap around his wrists, spinning him around so that his back slammed against the wall. For a moment his head spun, and when he got his breath back he looked up to glare at whoever had just assualted him.

At first, all he saw were the golden curls, the ones he wanted so badly to run his fingers through. “Ankh…?” he asked, only barely able to speak as hips pinned him tightly against the wall.

"Why the  _fuck_  did you leave me out there alone?” came the rough response, the Greeed’s breath smelling strongly of various types of alcohol. “If one more stupid wench had tried to climb on me, I was going to throw her across the fucking room.”

"I-I left you…?" Eiji stuttered at first, completely distracted by the feeling of Ankh’s hips grinding against his. "You’re the one who left me behind! I’ve been waiting for you to get over yourself enough to actually be with the person you came here with in the first place!"

Ankh snorted, his face just a few inches away from Eiji’s. “Well, I’m here now,” he said, not even bothering to justify his behavior. “So I guess it’s time to  _be_  with you.”

Eiji swallowed, his anger quickly melting into a ball of fire burning in his gut. “Ankh…” he said warningly, then gasped as he felt the Greeed’s clothed erection rub against his groin. His face flushed as Ankh moved to silence him with a rough, greedy kiss.

All Eiji could feel was the heat and the friction, Ankh’s tongue moving against his, teeth clacking as the Greeed pressed against him even harder. The kiss ended with a gasp, Eiji already dizzy from lack of air as well as the alcohol coursing through his system. “Ankh…” he whined breathlessly, grinding back against Ankha s well. “We’re in  _public_ …”

"Like I fucking care," the Greeed growled back, smirking as he felt Eiji’s erection grow against his own. Still pinning Eiji’s wrists to the wall, he pressed himself completely against the human, dragging his teeth down the shell of Eiji’s ear. "You’ll be lucky if I don’t just fuck you right here and now, idiot."

The words sent a tremor down Eiji’s spine, and he melted against his inhuman lover. “Th-there’s a bathroom behind us…” he mumbled, lips dancing across Ankh’s jaw.

He could feel the grin that answered him, and the world spun once more as he was dragged into the bathroom, the door shut and locked behind them.

This had been a  _fantastic_  idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous: Eiji introduces Ankh to clubbing but things get a bit too heated when alcohol and the realization that Ankh is actually really good at dancing get too much for Eiji.


	5. Maybe Actually Misbehave

"Kengo, in here!"

Already disoriented from the party’s atmosphere in the first place, Kengo heard JK’s voice just a split second before he was grabbed by the arm and unceremoniously shoved into a darkened closet. Since they were in a karaoke parlor, he was sure it was a storage closet of some sort, and he was about to turn around and pound on the door before he felt a pair of hands grope blindly for his shoulders.

"What in the-" he started to say, but was almost immediately silenced by one hand drifting up to brush a thumb gently across his cheek. Part of him wanted to bat it away immediately, but for some reason he couldn’t fully explain, he didn’t. Something in the back of his head reminded him of a party game that went something like this, putting two random people into a dark room for a set amount of time. Which meant that he didn’t know this person, that it was a total stranger touching him in such an intimate manner.

He straightened up then, ready to tell this stranger to get his hands off, when warm lips pressed firmly against his. For a moment his heart stopped, time stopping around him as he felt his knees slowly turn to jelly. The stranger grew bolder, pressing Kengo flush against the door, sliding his tongue between the boy’s lips to gently explore his mouth.

Again he thought of complaining, of biting at the tongue and using the shock of the act to get out of the closet. But a startling thought occurred to him - that maybe, for once, he could act the part of a high school student and maybe actually  _misbehave_  a little.

That little bit of acquiescence was all the stranger needed, apparently, as he wrapped his hands around Kengo’s hips and held him tightly in place. Kengo found himself moaning against the mouth, his own hands sliding up the stranger’s arms and hooking over the shoulders. This person was tall, he noticed idly, and fairly thin. As they pressed together even more closely, he could definitely confirm that they were both male.

_Kisaragi_ …he thought to himself, flushing brightly as he realized where his mind had gone. Determined to make up for his wandering thoughts, he pushed back against the stranger, sliding his tongue against his in a half-hearted battle for dominance. The other man hummed happily into his mouth, eagerly twisting their tongues together as they continued their breathy, impromptu kiss.

The two were so caught up in the moment that neither really noticed when the door opened again, shining light in on the both of them. It wasn’t until the chorus of whistles and gasps grew louder that Kengo finally opened his eyes, pulling away from the stranger with a pounding heart.

Gentarou looked back at him, blinking incredulously. “Kengo…?” he asked, licking his lips.

Kengo stared back in horror. “…Kisaragi?”

The blush on Gentarou’s cheeks deepened as he grinned back at his best friend. “I didn’t…know it was-“

But Kengo was already out the door, shoving his way through the crowd as he covered his bright red face. He wasn’t sure if he was going to kill JK or thank him, but he figured he’d decide after he’d throttled him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Fourze: JK sets up Gentarou and Kengo... who are both oblivious.


	6. It's About Opportunity

"So what is it you want me to look at?" Takatora asked as he settled into Ryouma’s chair. He very rarely came to visit Ryouma’s basement-level office, but he had to admit it was spacious. As well as exceedingly empty, save for the two of them.

"This right here," Ryouma answered blithely, leaning over Takatora’s shoulder and pointing at a spot on the computer screen.

Takatora narrowed his eyes as he searched the indicated area. “…there’s nothing there, Ryouma.”

He swore he could  _feel_  Ryouma’s grin. “No, there isn’t,” the scientist replied, his cheek now pressed against the overseer’s. “You’re exceedingly bright, Takatora.”

The older man rolled his eyes and moved to rise, but soon found his hands pinned to the armrests by Ryouma’s surprisingly strong fingers. “What is this about, Ryouma?”

His question was met with an exasperated sigh, and Ryouma’s hands shifted to spin the chair around to face him. “It’s about  _opportunity_ ,” the scientist said simply, and Takatora could see the greedy glint in his eye. “And about taking it.”

"I don’t understand," Takatora replied, and then Ryouma moved forward to sit smartly in the older man’s lap. He looked at Ryouma, somewhat confused. "…what are you doing?"

"Taking it." And then Ryouma’s lips were pressed close against Takatora’s, warm and rough and tasting faintly of coffee. For a moment the overseer was stunned, unable to properly move. Then he regained control of his faculties and pried Ryouma away.

"You’re…making a pass at me?"

Ryouma sighed again, already weary of this line of questioning. “We’re well beyond the point of making  _passes_ , Takatora. At this point I am quite clearly jumping your bones.” He moved in to kiss Takatora again, humming lightly against the overseer’s lips. His hips pushed forward into Takatora’s lap, drawing an involuntary moan from the older man.

The next time Ryouma let Takatora breathe, he waited patiently to see what he would say. “I…don’t think this is appropriate,” Takatora eventually said, his voice rough.

"Mmm, no," Ryouma replied, thinking for barely a moment. "It’s very likely not. However, I don’t think I care about appropriateness at this point in time." He moved his hips again, smirking proudly at the twitch on Takatora’s lips. "I’m not entirely convinced you care very much, either."

The overseer looked to the side, as if the pink tinges on his cheeks didn’t exist. “…this space is too open. Somebody could see us.”

Ryouma grinned, and let one hand drift down to deftly unbuckle Takatora’s belt. “Nobody comes down here unless you or I tell them to. So there’s nothing to worry about.” He slid the belt from the loops, letting it fall to the floor as he leaned in to bite gently at the other man’s ear. “…unless there’s something you should tell me about?”

His response was another long groan, and Ryouma could feel the most important answer pressing between his legs. “That’s what I thought,” he said, and set about making the best use of that office space he could possibly think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from missionplausible: Ignoring recent events in Gaim, what about Takatora and Ryouma's first time? Too much flirting in the lab perhaps?


	7. Maybe

The water felt good on Ankh’s skin as he stood under the shower, washing away a day’s worth of dirt and grime. He could rarely feel clean enough after days like these, and was on his third scrub when the shower door slid open.

He looked up as Eiji entered the shower with him, just as dirty and naked as he was. “…what, am I taking too long?” he asked as he washed the lather away.

There was a nervous smile on Eiji’s face as he slid the door shut behind him. “Just wanted to make sure you were getting clean.”

Ankh snorted. “Bullshit.” They both knew he was far more likely to be annoyed at the dirt than Eiji would be.

"…maybe." Eiji grabbed a washcloth anyway, lathering it up and stepping behind Ankh to scrub ineffectually at his back. Ankh rolled his eyes, knowing the human far too well to let him get away with such a flimsy excuse.

"Oi," he said, turning around and snatching Eiji’s wrist in one hand. "Are you really that lonely, that you had to crawl into the shower with me?" He advanced on Eiji, until he was pressing him against the shower wall.

"…maybe," Eiji replied, with less conviction than the last time.

Ankh sighed, extending it into a growl as he pressed himself closer against Eiji’s body. “ _That_  kind of lonely, huh.” It wasn’t even a question, just a simple statement of fact. He watched Eiji’s gaze duck down, and smirked. “So the real question is…can I fuck you against this wall without us both falling over?”

Eiji’s free hand drifted down to settle on Ankh’s hip, as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the Greeed’s shoulder. “…or…there’s something else we could do…” His fingers trailed further, tracing a line down Ankh’s already-hard cock.

The smirk widened on Ankh’s face. “Then what are you waiting for?” he asked smugly, winding his talons into Eiji’s hair. Their eyes met, sharing a knowing spark, before Eiji smiled and lowered himself to his knees.

Ankh tilted his head back, letting his eyes slide shut as the warmth of Eiji’s mouth surrounded his cock. It’d been a dirty day, but…sometimes getting properly clean could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kitarinastala: give me Ankh/Eiji after-a-long-rough-day shower porn *smirks*


	8. Not All Bad

Ian knew this was something Nossan wanted, and he knew it was something he wanted to give to him. The one thing he didn’t know was exactly what he needed to do.

~

Nossan sat with a library book gripped tightly in his hands, looking entirely too timid and uncomfortable to possibly be enjoying the scene. Ian sighed, sitting next to him carefully on the table.

"This isn’t quite it, is it?" he asked gently. He pulled off his cateye costume glasses and laid the metal ruler down on the desk as Nossan shook his head. He was inwardly glad to not have to continue - he’d tried slapping that ruler on his own knuckles as a test, and the ensuing pain had made him consider using it as an actual weapon in battle. "Alright, then, I’ll try something else."

~

"…when you get back from a job, you can only have half an hour of downtime before you start cooking dinner. Dinner is to be ready and on the table by seven-thirty, and will be followed immediately by dishwashing." Ian chewed on his lower lip, pointing at the next section of the schedule he’d spent the day preparing. "In the evening, you will spend an additional hour on other assorted chores…cleaning, laundry, repair, and so on. If everything is completed by 10pm, then…"

Nossan cleared his throat, and when Ian looked up, he saw the slight grimace on the older man’s face. “…this isn’t it either, is it?”

"…it really isn’t…" Nossan said quietly, looking away. "I’m sorry, Ian…I thought…I thought this would be easier. I’m sorry I don’t really know-"

"Hush." Ian shoved the schedule to the floor, sliding his chair towards Nossan and putting a gentle arm around his shoulders. "Don’t apologize. We’ll figure this out. I promise."

~

This sort of thing had taken the most research so far, but Ian was fairly sure it was going to pay off. The sight in front of him was certainly enticing, Nossan’s wrists wrapped in leather cuffs and attached to the bedframe. The rest of his nude form was spread out on the bed, each ankle tied to a separate corner of the bed.

A simple cloth blindfold was tied over the handyman’s eyes, but Ian had to admit his favorite part was the leather collar buckled around Nossan’s neck. He hefted the ballgag in his hand for a moment, getting a feel for it, before reaching down to pop it into Nossan’s mouth.

"P-pickles!" Nossan blurted out as the rubber touched his lips. Ian’s hand stopped immediately, as he’d already trained himself to recognize their chosen safeword. Tossing the toy to the side, he went to undo the blindfold first, before moving on to the wrists.

"…sorry, Nossan," he said quietly as he worked. Once the wrists were free, he scooped the older man into his arms and gave him a firm, but gentle, hug. "I went too far, I’m sorry."

He could feel Nossan swallow hard against his shoulder. “It’s…okay, Ian. Thank you.” Nossan pulled away slightly, and Ian could see with relief that he really didn’t look too shaken up. “And, really…” The handyman reached up to tug bashfully at the leather collar. “…it’s not _all_  bad.”

~

Ian lay spread out on the bed beside Nossan, waiting for his own heartbeat to get back to something resembling normal. Most of the toys from the encounter were scattered on the floor, all discarded quickly once things had reached a more mutual sort of contact. His cheek rested on the older man’s chest, and he could hear Nossan’s heartbeat almost echo his.

"That…" came Nossan’s voice, still rough from their activities, "…that was perfect, Ian." He shifted slightly, not quite able to hug Ian due to the cuffs still on his wrists, but obviously moving as close to Ian as he could manage. "Thank you."

Ian smiled, moving his head to press a gentle kiss on Nossan’s cheek. “You’re welcome, Nossan,” he said quietly. “Thank you for putting up with my trial and error.”

Nossan chuckled. “Totally worth it. Although I have to say, this memory will _dominate_  my thoughts for quite a while yet…” His chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh as Ian facepalmed against his chest.

"…just don’t tell me you’ve been holding on to that joke since the beginning," Ian groaned, the smile still on his face. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to shake it for a while yet, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Ian tries out several different kinds of domination on Nossan, before he (finally) finds one Nossan (really) likes.


	9. Payment

"You want  _how much_???”

Jounouchi’s voice echoed through Drupers, and he clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as realized the volume of his outburst. He sank back into the chair, face flushing bright red as Sid sat across from him, smirking.

"That’s the going rate for that lockseed, now," the dealer said with a lazy shrug. "If you want that lockseed, you’re going to have to pay that price."

Jounouchi grimaced. He was sick of losing battles, and sick of having to replace his lockseed after each loss. But if he wanted to transform, he  _needed_  the donguri lockseed. There just wasn’t anything else to be done about it. “But I don’t have the money…” he pleaded, giving Sid his best begging expression. “Isn’t there something else I can do? Some other way I can pay you?”

He must have said something right, because he could see the glimmer shine in Sid’s eye. “Well…” the dealer drawled, the smirk growing on his face. “I think I could find a way to let you off the hook.”

"What, really?" Jounouchi grinned, not able to believe his luck. He scrabbled to the floor, kneeling at Sid’s feet and grabbing his hand in gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you! So much!"

"But first." Sid stood, shaking free of Jounouchi’s grip and taking a step away. "Payment. Meet me in the bathroom in…oh, two minutes. Take any longer and the deal’s off." Then he walked away and around the corner, wheeling his suitcase of lockseeds behind him.

Jounouchi puzzled from his position on the floor. Sure, it seemed like Sid was going to cut him a deal, but what kind of payment was he…

The realization hit him like a hammer, and his heart sank.

For the fourth time in the last hour, he opened up his wallet, confirming the lone 1000 yen bill that sat there. He really didn’t have the money for a new lockseed. He’d be screwed if he got pulled into a fight and couldn’t transform, and despite his ability to run the hell away from battle, he would feel much safer if he at least had armor on while doing so.

But…was he really willing to do… _that_?

His eyes flicked up to the clock, and he knew he only had a few seconds left to make his decision. It was now or never, really.

Sighing, he climbed to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. He’d already discarded his pride to team up with Hase, anyway. What was a little blowjob on top of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: TERRIBLY WRONG AND BAD IDEA: Rat-face/Jonouchi, Jounouchi comes into Drupers and is down about something and Sid seduces him (so either during the "Lock Dealer" arc, or Jounouchi just doesn't know that Sid is a rat and works for Yggdrasill)


	10. Stay for a Bit

It’d been a week since Ban’s transfer request had been approved, and everything had finally settled back to normal back at the DekaBase. Normal, that is, except for the overhanging fact that Ban would be leaving in just one more day. It was a fact that weighed heavily on Tetsu, and it was why he found himself outside Ban’s door that evening, knocking lightly.

However, he hadn’t expected to get no response. Frowning, he knocked again, his heart twisting at the idea that Ban would  _leave_  the next day and he’d be limited to a public, impersonal ‘goodbye’. When there was no response on the second knock, he wasn’t quite ready to accept just walking away, and his hand went automatically to the knob.

The door opened, surprisingly, and Tetsu darted in before he looked any more suspicious. The lights were on in Ban’s apartment, though, which is why it was so easy to see exactly why nobody had come to the door.

Hoji sat on the couch, eyes wide and annoyed. His jacket was hanging off his shoulders, his pants pushed down to his knees. Between his legs was a partially-dressed Ban…who hadn’t even stopped what he was doing when the door had opened.

Tetsu gasped, one hand flying up to cover his mouth. “S-senpai, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” His other hand scrabbled for the doorknob behind him, but he couldn’t quite manage to tear his eyes away from the unexepectedly arousing sight.

Sighing, Hoji rolled his eyes. “Oi,” he said, looking down at the bobbing, spiky head. It made no effort to pause, so he tangled his fingers into the spikes and pulled Ban smartly off his cock. “Did you even notice that we have company?”

"Company?" Ban’s eyes were glossy, and Tetsu could see that he’d been too entranced by his work to even hear the door open. But Ban soon turned his head towards the door, and Tetsu could see the light come back into his eyes as he recognized their guest. "Kouhai! Did you come to visit me before I left?"

Tetsu felt his cheeks redden further. “I, I did, b-but, I didn’t mean…to walk in…I didn’t know…” Finally at a complete and utter loss, he glued his arms to his sides and dipped into a low bow. “Forgive me, senpai!”

"Forgive you?" The confusion in Ban’s voice was evident, and Tetsu heard Hoji sigh again as there was a rustling on the couch. "For coming to see me? I’m happy for it! Thanks, kouhai." Two strong arms folded around Tetsu then, pulling him into a tight hug against his scandalously-undressed senpai.

Biting nervously at his lip, Tetsu hugged him back. “I just…I wanted to say goodbye, properly, before tomorrow. I know we’ve been so busy, after everything that’s happened…but I realized, I haven’t…I haven’t…” His voice trailed off as he felt himself start to choke up.

There was a concerned sound from the couch, and Ban pulled back enough to look at Tetsu worriedly. “You haven’t what? What’s wrong, Tetsu?”

Tears stung hotly at the corner of Tetsu’s eyes. “I haven’t had a chance to tell you…how happy I am you’re alive.”

He felt his senpai chuckle, but the arms around him drew even tighter. “…thanks, Tetsu. I’m really glad I’m still alive, too. It means I can still have time with you.” He grinned, then leaned in to capture Tetsu’s mouth in a firm, warm kiss.

Tetsu felt his cheeks begin to burn, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the kiss. He let himself fall into it instead, completely forgetting for the moment that Hoji was still even in the room.

Eventually the other man cleared his throat, and Tetsu pulled back with a startled gasp. Ban was still grinning, and even though Tetsu expected Hoji to be upset, he just seemed to be smirking.

"Mmm," Ban hummed happily, keeping one arm around Tetsu’s waist as he pulled back to look at Hoji. "Why don’t you stay for a bit?" When Tetsu began to babble five excuses at once, Ban silenced him with a beaming smile. "I’d really like to spend my last night here with both my aibou  _and_  my kouhai.”

"Don’t call me aibou," Hoji replied automatically, but came up to rest a gentle hand on Tetsu’s shoulder as well. As the two older men led him over to the couch, Tetsu swore to himself to remember every single second of this evening. It might be the last they had together for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lunchtimeda: Ban/Tetsu (with Hoji too if you want!) - so glad you're alive


	11. Moments Like These

Ankh lived for moments like these.

He’d been teasing his idiot all day: a grope here, a pinch there, a bite when nobody else was looking. They’d spent the day in town, per the idiot’s request, doing shopping for food and pantsu and other assorted shit that Ankh really didn’t care about. But Eiji had promised him aisu, and although he’d followed through with that promise, it’d taken _hours_  and that was enough to drive him half-mad.

So he’d driven Eiji mad in return, with tastes and touches in dark alleys and awkward corners. He’d seen the light flickering in Eiji’s eyes as the day had worn on, how each little push was getting him in further trouble.

And he  _loved_  it.

Eiji had barely thrown the more perishable groceries in the fridge before he’d grabbed Ankh’s arm and forcibly hauled him up the stairs. The door to their room wasn’t even shut before Ankh found himself shoved onto the bed, watching with appreciation as Eiji hastily tossed his shirt aside and climbed on top.

Ankh grinned as their lips crashed together, feeling one of his split, the metallic tang of blood suddenly present in his mouth. His idiot didn’t even flinch, hands fumbling desperately with Ankh’s shirts. The overshirt was easily removed, but the t-shirt wasn’t budging until they separated, so Eiji moved his hands downward towards his next target.

Within minutes they were both without pants, Eiji’s nails scraping down Ankh’s chest in delicious lines of fire. Ankh’s eyes burned with desire, but it was nothing compared to the flaming heat in Eiji’s gaze. Their eyes locked and their action paused, Ankh breathing heavily as he found himself trapped under the human’s body.

Then there was a cool touch at his ass, and he realized his idiot had taken the opportunity to use the small bottle they kept by the bedside. He grinned again, not even wincing at the pain in his split lip. “Ready, huh?” he teased, knowing by the darkness in Eiji’s eyes that he was going to pay for his smugness.

"The question is, are you?" Eiji retorted, then drove forward. Ankh cried out, his eyes sliding shut and head tilting back as his idiot took him. There was no time for gentleness or accommodation, just fevered thrusting and writhing as the two let their own desires take complete control.

Minutes later they both lay on the bed, exhausted and covered with sweat and just a little bit of blood. Eiji’s head lay on Ankh’s chest, his breath cooling the Greeed’s heated skin with each exhale.

After a moment, Ankh chuckled to himself, earning him a curious nudge from the idiot on his chest. “Just thinking,” he said with a smirk, “that you should take me shopping more often.”

A pillow hit his head a moment later, but he was still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous: OOO, Eiji/Ankh with Ankh happily bottoming. Please and thank.


End file.
